


Palace

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Holiday Everlark, Mall Santa Claus, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: As if it wasn’t bad enough that Katniss was practically broke and working as a mall elf, she has to spend every shift with the annoyingly jolly—but attractive—Peeta Mellark, the Mall Santa.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Delly Cartwright/Rye Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Johanna Mason/Oldest Mellark Brother, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Mr. Mellark/Mrs. Mellark (Hunger Games)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

** Palace **

_“Sometimes I wish we never built this palace  
But real love is never a waste of time…”_

_-Sam Smith_

**_Part One_ **

_December 15 th_

Katniss felt like she had just closed her eyes when the knock sounded on her bedroom door.

“It’s four,” Prim, her younger sister, called out. “You awake?”

“No!” she responded, slowly sitting up.

Prim snorted through the door.

“Well, I have you uniform pressed,” she told Katniss. “I’ve packed your dinner, too.”

“What did you pack?”

Getting up, Katniss removed her waitress uniform and combed out her hair, the smell of charbroiled burgers sticking to her raven tresses before re-braiding it.

Prim opened the door, stepping in with her garishly green outfit.

“Meatloaf sandwich. Here you go, Santa’s Helper,” she told Katniss with a bright smile.

Katniss reached to tug at Prim’s golden braid affectionately. “Thank you.”

Pulling out her candy cane stockings from her dresser drawer, Katniss sat on her bed to slip them on.

“What’s going on for tonight?” she asked Prim.

“I’m going to the Hawthornes to do homework.” Prim pulled off the plastic covering her uniform and removed the bright green dress from the hanger. She went to Katniss who was applying her bright red lipstick. “Arms up.”

Katniss raised her arms and Prim slipped the dress over her head. Tugging it down, she continued with her makeup as her sister zipped her up.

“Be sure to have Rory walk you back home,” Katniss told her. Standing up, Prim handed her the wide black belt and she fastened it around her waist. “Be back by 7:00. I want you to text me when you’re back.”

“Alright…alright…” Prim gave her sister a smile, holding out her last accessories. “You look nice.”

Katniss grimaced as she adjusted the pointed green hat atop her head.

“I’m not exactly trying to impress anyone with this get-up.”

“Gale asks about you,” Prim informed her slowly. “He says that you never call him anymore.”

“Well, Gale isn’t trying to keep us afloat in our tin roof palace,” she said tiredly. “He’s not trying to keep them from shutting off the water—”

“Our water is being shut off?” Prim cried out. “Katniss, you have to tell me these things so we can find ways to save money!”

Katniss placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders, steadying the young girl.

“You are fourteen,” she told her. “It is not your job to worry about bills. That’s my job.” Placing a kiss on Prim’s forehead, Katniss playfully flicked her chin. “Now, tell me really. How do I look?”

“Perfect,” Prim assured her. “I’ll go get your dinner.”

As her sister went to the kitchen, Katniss went to the mirror in the corner to take a good look at herself.

Green pointed hat, gaudy fur-lined dress with a belt that cut off her airflow, and candy cane stockings that looked just a little skanky. The only thing missing were the boots with the bells hanging off the tips.

Those monstrosities were in her work locker.

Katniss sighed—it was just another shift at the mall.

++++++

She barely made it on time.

The bus that usually passed the trailer park where they lived was late and once it reached Panem Mall, she was sprinting into the employee entrance nearly knocking into one of the Victoria’s Secret girls in the process.

Going to her locker in the break room, Katniss threw her bag in, unbuttoned her olive jacket, and reached for her—

She had left her dinner on the bus.

“Shit!”

“You okay?”

Really, it had to be _him_ —with that cheerfully pleasant voice, the tinge of concern in his question.

Taking a deep breath, Katniss turned to see the handsomely chiseled face of Peeta Mellark—the Mall Santa.

“Fine,” she responded tersely. “Just fine.”

Reaching inside, Katniss pulled out her elf shoes and sat at a nearby table.

To her consternation, Peeta followed, taking the seat next to hers. He placed a paper bag on the table, pulling out a plastic container and opening it.

A sweet scent hit her nose immediately and she tried not to look at the sugar donuts that looked freshly made. Katniss could’ve cried—her breaks were short at Snow Café—and she had foregone eating for taking a nap before her evening shift as the World’s Grumpiest Elf.

“Take one,” Peeta told her.

“It’s okay,” she replied, going back to her locker to throw her boots inside.

“If you’re sure…” He gazed at her, pity badly hidden behind kindness in his eyes. “I’m going to get ready.”

Katniss stuck her head inside her locker, eyes closing to keep the tears from falling.

“Cool. See you out there.”

She stayed there for a minute, taking deep breaths to calm herself. However, her chest ached at the thought of a four-hour shift with a single fifteen-minute break where she would be sipping water instead of eating the sandwich Prim had so lovingly prepared for her.

This was all for Prim.

She deserved to have a good Christmas with a coat that wasn’t a hand-me-down and boots that could withstand the frigidity of Panem’s winter.

Gathering herself, Katniss took another deep breath—she could make herself a cup of coffee before heading out to the busy mall floor—

There, sitting on a plate, was one of Peeta’s donuts.

Damn him.

++++++

Stepping out, Katniss sighed at the sight of the line already forming at Santa’s Village, a grandiose structure made of cardboard and acrylic made to look like a gingerbread house—on steroids. Since their opening after Thanksgiving, they had been popular due to their excellent team of elves and an over exuberant Santa Claus.

Katniss was Santa’s main elf which meant she oversaw leading the kids to Santa and introducing them. Thresh, one of the other elves, was the cameraman and Rue, the last elf, handed the candy canes to the kids at the exit.

Heading towards Santa’s Village, she waved at Haymitch Abernathy, Head of Mall Security. He also lived in the District 12 Trailer Lot, his own place just a few spaces behind hers.

He joined her as she headed to the village entrance. “How’s it going, kid?”

“Left my lunch on the bus. And you?”

“Took in two teenagers stealing panties from Victoria’s Secret,” he told her. “Effie was having a right fit about it, but I got her to calm down. The girls were taken home by their parents and the scraps of lace returned to their rightful place.”

“Why don’t you just ask her out already?” Katniss looked to the man, who immediately flushed. “You know you like her.”

“I do not!”

“Victoria’s Secret constantly gets shoplifters, and you handle every case when she’s the manager on board,” she teased. “You’re her knight in shining—” She looked over his uniform, a white button down and navy slacks. “—polyester?”

“This is organic cotton, thank you very much,” Haymitch retorted. “Here is your stop. Have a good shift.”

“Say hi to Effie for me,” Katniss told him with a smile.

The man quickly looked around before discreetly flipping her the bird.

++++++

“Hey, Katniss!” Rue greeted as she filled the bucket with candy canes. “How was your shift at Snow’s?”

“Busy. Especially with a lot of people starting to go on break,” she told the younger girl. “Your mom is a lifesaver, though. She knows how to get the cooks off their asses!”

Rue’s mom, Franny, also worked at Snow Café as the lead waitress and was the one to help Katniss get the job, even though she had no experience.

“That’s my mom for you,” Rue replied with a grin. “I’ll see you later.”

Katniss waved before heading down the candy-lined path towards Santa’s house, which was actually an alcove with Santa’s throne and just enough standing space for her.

Thresh and Peeta were chatting when she arrived, both guys giving her a smile as she got to her space. She avoided Peeta’s stare, instead focusing on cleaning up the excessive tinsel on the ground.

“Katniss, do me a favor,” Thresh called out.

She looked up from where she was bent to the man at the camera post. “What’s up?”

“We got a new camera, so I need to readjust all my settings,” he explained. “Can you take a picture with Santa so I can make sure the lighting is okay?”

Katniss straightened, smoothing down her skirt. “I guess—if it’s for the sake of lighting.”

“Thanks, gorgeous,” Thresh replied, giving her a wink. “Peeta, go on and have a seat. Then, Katniss…sit on his lap.”

She whipped around. “Can’t I just stand next to him?”

“I’m supposed to make sure the lighting is correct for when the kids are _sitting_ on Santa’s lap,” the man informed her. “This is not something perverted, even though Peeta has a huge bon—”

“Thresh!” Peeta yelled as he went to the velvet-tufted throne. “Just take the picture already!”

Katniss couldn’t help but chuckle at the panic in his voice.

It was so not Peeta, who was usually calm—albeit annoyingly so—at times.

“Let’s just do this.” She plopped herself onto Peeta’s lap before looking to Thresh as he looked through the viewer. “Is this okay?”

“Peeta, just wrap your arm around Katniss’ waist,” Thresh instructed from behind the camera.

Carefully, Peeta’s arm rounded her waist, his hand resting against her side. She tensed, feeling the heat of his fingers against the thin fabric of her dress.

“Smile!” Thresh called out.

She indulged him, giving him a bright smile.

_Flash!_

“Holy shit! That nearly blinded me,” Peeta groused quietly. A laugh escaped her mouth and he turned to her, a smile making his beard rise. “What?”

“I’ve never heard you curse,” she replied. “It’s kind of nice. Normalizes you.”

“I’m glad it made you laugh,” he told her, obviously pleased.

“Can you move in?” Thresh asked her. “Peeta, pull her a little closer.”

“Okay, now this is getting a little pervy,” Peeta responded, but he tightened his hold as she scooted in. “How did you like the donut?”

_Flash!_

Katniss looked ahead. “You really didn’t have to do that.”

“You came off a long shift,” he replied, gaze to the front. She turned to him in surprise. “Rue told me that you work with her mother at a café during the day.”

“Franny was one of my mom’s friends and she knew I needed the job.” Katniss took a long breath, relaxing just slightly against him. “I have a sister to take care of.”

It wasn’t news to anyone that she and Prim had lost their parents in a car accident a little over a year ago. The mall was like a small town; everyone knew everyone else’s business—like Haymitch’s crush on Effie or the fact that Annie from Zara and Finnick from Starbucks in the food court were knocking boots.

Or, the fact that she was barely able to afford rent.

“Well, who takes care of you?” Peeta asked her, his blue eyes deep on her.

“No one. Are you volunteering?”

The question had slipped out of her mouth without thought.

Then, Katniss was suddenly aware of how close they were; how Peeta’s palm was creating the tiniest of circles against her waist, and how a sudden flame was kindled in her question.

Perched on his lap, she examined the man behind the beard. He had blue eyes, the color of the ocean on a calm evening and they were round letting anyone, who took the time to really look, see what an open book he was.

In the time that they’ve worked together, Katniss found that she could read him pretty easily.

She knew exactly when a child on his lap was taking too long or when a little one asked for something that was unattainable—like a million dollars, or even for their Mommy or Daddy to come back home. His emotions played like a movie in those eyes.

And Katniss didn’t know if she liked how they affected her.

“Katniss?”

She turned to Thresh. “Yeah?”

He smirked at her. “I’ve been asking you to get off Peeta for the last minute. We’re about to open.”

Katniss jumped off quickly, her cheeks burning. “Sorry.”

Peeta looked to her. “I didn’t mind. It was actually…nice.”

She could see in his eyes that he wasn’t lying.

++++++

By the time they closed Santa’s Village for the night, Katniss’ feet were throbbing. The elf shoes went great with the outfit, but they lacked support. Opening her locker, she reached inside taking out her boots and went to the table to switch out her shoes.

Katniss was zipping up her right boot when Annie and Finnick stumbled into the break room, attacking each other’s mouths, and knocking over some of the paper cups on a nearby counter.

“Guys, please don’t have sex in here.” She threw her jacket on as they separated. “It’s unsanitary enough.”

“Sorry, Katniss,” Annie replied, smoothing down her long dark locks. “I guess things got out of hand.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Katniss closed her locker and turned to the couple. “I think it’s actually nice to have someone for the holidays.”

Finnick smiled at her. “We’re going ice skating. My cousin Cato is joining us…why don’t you come?”

“That reeks heavily of a set-up,” she retorted. “I have to get going. My sister is home alone, and I have work tomorrow.” Putting her bag on her shoulder, Katniss gave them a smile. “See you two later. Have fun.”

Walking out into the corridor and then out the mall exit, she couldn’t help but feel a little wistful. It was Christmas and, besides Prim, she had no one to share it with.

Romance had never been a top priority for her as she was, of course, busy and trying to survive.

However, in these small moments, Katniss could feel the loneliness in her chest.

“On your way home?”

She looked up to find Peeta next to his car.

He looked completely different in his navy peacoat and fitted jeans, the whole ensemble completed with a red knit scarf and black boots.

“Yeah, my bus stop is right over there.” Katniss nodded at the lone bench next to the parking lot. “I’ll see you my next shift—”

“May I drive you home?”

He had said it so quickly that she almost missed his words.

Katniss shook her head. “It’s fine.”

“I promise I’m a safe driver,” he told her. “And I’m insured—”

“When I asked if you were volunteering to take care of me, I didn’t really mean it,” she told him bluntly.

Peeta approached her, taking off his red scarf, and winding it around her shoulders.

“I just want to make sure that you get home okay,” Peeta replied simply. “I know you’re a tough person, but can I just do this? For my own peace of mind?”

She stared at him for a moment.

He straightened up, attempting to look stern, but Katniss could see the slight waver in his stance.

Snorting, Katniss went to the passenger’s side of the car and opened the door.

“I get to pick the music.”

++++++

“Where do you live?”

Peeta cleared his throat. “Not too far from you.”

“Liar.” Katniss turned her gaze from the radio to the man at the wheel. “Don’t you live the opposite way?”

“It’s a not a big deal,” he told her. “I needed the drive to clear my head. All those kids asking Santa for presents that they possibly won’t get…it’s stressful.”

“Which one was the worst one?” she dared to ask.

“Probably the little girl asking for her little brother back,” Peeta revealed. His grip on the wheel tightened and he stared out at the road, leaving her unable to see his expression.

Katniss wasn’t sure she wanted to.

“Yes, I have to agree that was the worst.”

“It wasn’t her,” he said. “It was her parents—the looks on their faces. They just looked so broken.”

“Sometimes I wish Santa wasn’t just for kids,” she told him. “I wish he would cater to adults, too. We’re the ones who stopped believing in Christmas.”

“What would you ask Santa for?” Peeta asked her.

She scoffed. “A lot of things…most of them unattainable.”

“What’s the biggest unattainable?”

Katniss didn’t know why they were having this conversation. They’ve probably had five full conversations since they’ve started working together and most of them had to do with each kid’s time allotted on Peeta’s lap.

“It’s personal,” she finally replied.

Honestly, it was too painful to say. Because it was impossible.

Peeta seemed to sense her discomfort. “I live in Victors’ Village.”

“The block of mansions on the complete _opposite_ end of Panem!” she practically screamed at him. “Why didn’t you let me take the bus?”

“Because I don’t like the thought of you taking the bus at night,” he argued. “You’re tired enough. I’ve thought about offering a ride before, but you’re always gone before I can offer. I saw a chance, I took it.”

Katniss huffed. “Just when I thought the cheerfulness was annoying, you had to up the ante and get all chivalrous.”

Peeta guffawed. “You know those are probably not the worst things to think about a person.”

“I know,” she replied with a dramatic sigh. “But you, Peeta Mellark, are so unfailingly good that those were the only bad traits I could come up with.”

“I can be bad,” he muttered, a pout on his lips.

Katniss found herself grinning. “Why would you want to be bad?”

“If it got you to notice me, why wouldn’t I want to be?”

++++++

The rest of the ride was quiet, the only sound being the set of power rock ballads coming from the car radio.

_“If it got you to notice me, why wouldn’t I want to be?”_

Why would someone like him want her to notice him?

Maybe they did have a bit of a flirtatious vibe.

Katniss didn’t fail to notice the electricity when they shook hands for the first time. However, nothing ever came of it, and that small bit of rejection had her doubting any attempt of feelings other than professionalism when it came to Peeta.

They were so different.

It was more than obvious as he drove into District 12 Trailer Lot towards her and Prim’s home.

She pointed at the silver trailer on his side. “That’s Haymitch’s place over there.”

“I know,” Peeta replied. “I brought him home once. He wasn’t too proud to take a ride from a friend.” He turned and snorted. “Unlike some people I know.”

“You’re not my friend, though,” she retorted. “You’re my boss.”

“I’m not,” he protested.

“You—Santa. Me—Elf.” The car slowed in front of her trailer. “Boss and employee.”

“I’m not going to be Santa forever,” he pointed out.

“How did you know which trailer was ours?” she asked in surprise.

“Haymitch pointed it out,” Peeta said. “The only one with primroses in front of it.”

“For my sister…my mom planted them for her 13th birthday.” Katniss gathered herself before giving him her best smile. “I’m a horrible green thumb so Prim keeps them going.”

“They’re beautiful,” he told her, his eyes on her. 

For a moment, she was anxious and maybe just a bit hopeful that he would do something completely reckless.

Like attempt to hug her or something.

“Well, they make Prim happy and that’s what matters to me,” Katniss told him as she opened the car door and stepped out. Leaning down, she gave him a smile. “Thank you for the ride…and the conversation.”

“Of course.” Peeta beamed. In the darkness of the trailer park, his smile was unfailingly sweet. Then the smile suddenly dropped, replaced with a nervous half-lift on his lips. “My family is having a Christmas party on the 20th…wouldyouliketocome?”

She looked to him in confusion. “What?”

Peeta took a breath before repeating, “Would you like to come? I’ve invited the whole team and Haymitch said he would come…I even invited Effie just so he could try his luck—”

“I don’t belong in Victors’ Village and it’s probably one of those fancy-dress things…”

“I don’t care what you wear,” he told her.

“I care,” she insisted. “Plus, I have Prim—”

“Bring her. I’d love to meet her.”

“That would be two dresses that I can’t afford,” Katniss explained. “It’s really nice of you to invite us, but—”

“If you have dresses, would you go?” he countered.

“I can’t—”

“But if you did, would you go?”

Katniss sighed in exasperation.

“ _If_ we have dresses, then we will go.” Katniss held a finger up before he could respond. “But not dresses you paid for.”

“Fine.” Peeta gave her a triumphant smile. “I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

Katniss couldn’t help but chuckle. “Goodnight Peeta.”

She shut the car door and turned to her trailer.

Boy, was he annoying—and cute.

++++++

_December 17 th_

Katniss was putting on her elf shoes when Finnick walked into the break room. She had met him on her first day of orientation as he was cleaning up the coffee carafes and pastries. He was a strikingly handsome man with bronze swept back hair and green eyes. However, he tended to strut like he was on a runway in opposed to serving coffee at a Starbucks kiosk.

Finnick was good guy and he adored Annie; it was obvious in the way his eyes followed her whenever she came into the breakroom. Katniss had yet to find out the status of their relationship, but she believed that Annie held the cards when it came to that.

“Katniss!” Finnick sat across from her as she slipped on her left elf shoe. “So, I know that you couldn’t come ice skating with us last time, but I still really want you to meet my cousin Cato.”

She raised a brow at the man and shook her head. “I’m not interested.”

“Annie showed him your Instagram page—and he’s into you! Says he digs your grey eyes,” Finnick told her with a grin. “Also, Annie really wants us to double-date with another couple and Cato is a really nice guy…”

“I don’t know,” Katniss replied.

She found herself almost caving at the plea in Finnick’s eyes. He really wanted to make Annie happy and that was sweet.

“Listen—Cato is dropping off the keys to his parents’ place in Martha’s Vineyard for my folks, so he’s coming to the mall today,” he explained. “I thought maybe I could just walk him by Santa’s Village, and you could just wave and get a really good look at him. He’s a good-looking guy—I mean, he’s related to me—”

_SLAM!_

They both turned to find Peeta at his closed locker.

Her eyes went to him and for a second, the intensity in those blues made her lose her breath.

His eyes were telling, full of rage…possessiveness…jealously…passion…affection—

“Katniss?”

She realized that Peeta had long exited the breakroom and she was staring into thin air like a damn moron.

Turning to Finnick, she responded immediately, “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“So, would it be okay? For Cato and me to just pass by? Santa’s Village takes a quick break around seven, right?”

“Yeah,” Katniss said. “I guess that would be okay for you to pass by.”

But why did it feel so wrong?

++++++

“So, when is loverboy coming by?”

It was the first time Peeta spoke since Katniss started her shift. She had attempted a friendly greeting as he and Thresh were at the camera, but only received a quick wave. Before another word could be said between the two, they were overtaken by a huge line of children waiting to see Santa.

This was their first lull and they had been standing awkwardly silent before Peeta finally spoke.

“He’s Finnick’s cousin and I had no reason to say no,” Katniss told him. She turned to him, arms crossed. “But why are you acting like this? It’s not you.”

Peeta huffed, his eyes on her, and he seem to deflate, resting back against his throne.

“I don’t know,” he replied simply. “Maybe I’m just used to having you all to myself.”

Something pierced at her chest and her hand reached to his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“We still have our drives home,” she assured him.

“Don’t you dare try to leave before me tonight,” he said as his hand covered hers

Through the beard, Katniss could see the smile in his eyes and her whole body exhaled in relief. She hated to see him upset, feeling assurance in his optimism just as she found relief in her own natural cynicism.

They balanced each other out.

Their truce was interrupted by the onslaught of kids rushing towards Santa.

They never even noticed Finnick and the handsome blond walking away.

++++++

Texting Prim that she would be home soon, Katniss tucked her phone into her pocket before heading out of the breakroom to meet Peeta. She knew he would be at his car ready to prevent her from getting to the bus stop.

Truthfully, it was nice to be home at a decent hour and to be able to catch up with Prim before she went to sleep. Usually, Katniss came home to a dark trailer and her sister snoring in her bedroom.

It was also nice to have a conversation outside of work. Peeta was easy to talk to; she understood why he was hired to play Santa. There was something about him that made her want to open up to the man—which was unusual for her.

“I’m really sorry, Peeta.”

Katniss stopped, recognizing Finnick’s voice.

Peeking around the corner, she found Finnick and Peeta standing at the open doorway of the employee exit that led to the parking lot.

“I really didn’t know about the Katniss thing,” Finnick continued. “No wonder she seemed so hesitant to go out with us and to meet Cato.”

“That’s just Katniss,” Peeta said softly. “She does her own thing. Doesn’t really let anyone know her feelings.”

“Isn’t that hard on you?” Finnick asked.

Peeta shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

“It’s just makes every little thing I know about her even more special.”

Why wasn’t she stepping in? She should be stomping over to Finnick and clarifying that she and Peeta weren’t anything but co-workers.

There was no relationship on her end.

But, from his end, Katniss wasn’t sure.

Taking a breath, she strode over to them. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey, Katniss,” Finnick greeted. “Sorry, Cato and I didn’t stop by. Something suddenly came up and he couldn’t make it.”

“That’s fine,” she replied easily. “You heading out with Annie?”

“Zara is changing out the front window display for the sale on Friday, so she has to stay late,” he explained. “How about you?”

“Heading home.” Katniss turned to Peeta. “I guess you caught me before I could get on the bus.”

“I would’ve stopped the bus if you tried to get on.” Peeta put an arm around her shoulders. “Ready?”

“Lead the way,” she told him. “Night, Finnick.”

The man gave them an easy wave. “Night, you two.”

As they walked off, Peeta’s arm tightened protectively around her, their sides pressing close enough to feel the heat of him against the thin sweater she wore.

Yet, Katniss didn’t push him away.

_Why_ didn’t she push him away?

It wasn’t until Katniss was in bed, staring up at her ceiling, when the answer came to her.

She hadn’t wanted to.

Because Katniss liked him.

As reluctant as her heart was, she couldn’t lie to herself.

She had a thing for Peeta Mellark—the Mall Santa.

Yanking her pillow from beneath her head, she placed it over her face and groaned.

+++++++

_December 19 th_

Peeta remained silent about his family’s Christmas party during their last ride home. Katniss figured that he had decided to take back his invite which was fine since she was not someone who socialized well.

So, when Rue asked her to go to Forever 21 to help her find a dress for a family dinner, Katniss thought nothing of it.

“What do you think of this?” Rue pulled out a simple purple dress with short sleeves and vinyl belt to present to her. “We dress up for holiday dinners and I don’t want to do the same old red or green number.”

“It would go really nicely with your skin tone,” Katniss told her as she started looking on the opposite side of the rack. “What are you going to do with your hair?”

“Probably a bun. My Granny says she likes to see my face,” Rue explained. She then pulled out a mauve skater dress with a scoop neck and three-quarter sleeves. “Oh, this is pretty…”

“It is really nice,” Katniss agreed. “Both of them would look great on you.”

Rue suddenly squealed.

“Take a look at this—” She turned the standing sign on top of the rack for Katniss to see: **Buy 1, Get 1 Free**. “Break is almost over so I’m taking both!”

The teenager went to the register, leaving Katniss to browse the rack. She would love to take Prim here when she had a day off. Calculating how much they had in their budget, Katniss figured that she could bring Prim for the after Christmas sales.

Rue bounced towards her, shopping bag in hand. “I’m ready!”

As they walked into Santa’s Village, Rue went back to her spot at the exit—shopping bag tucked away—while Katniss joined Santa at his throne.

“Did you find anything nice?” he asked.

“You know that stuff is for girls who are Prim and Rue’s ages. Or for chicks who are going to the club and don’t care if they get alcohol spilled on their clothes!” she retorted with a grin. “Nothing would fit my boobs there either.”

Katniss could see his struggle to not let his gaze travel down.

Instead, Peeta nodded. “I’m going to stop before I say something that’s going to get me socked.”

“Katniss!” Rue rushed over with her shopping bag and pulled out the mauve dress. “I got the wrong size!”

“Can you exchange it?”

“The store will be closed by the time I get off,” Rue said with a sigh. She looked to Katniss, holding it out to her. “Give it to Prim. I’m sure this is her size.”

Katniss shook her head. “I can’t take this!”

“It was free. Remember the sign?” Rue argued. She pressed the dress into Katniss’ hands. “I have to get back to my post.”

The girl rushed off before she could get another word in.

“Didn’t you say that Prim needed a dress for my Christmas party?”

Katniss turned to the Santa nonchalantly picking off a piece of lint from his sleeve.

She glared at him. “Did you have something to do with this?”

Peeta turned to her, a twinkle in his eye.

“Of course not. Like Rue said, it was free.”

++++++

“Hey Katniss!”

Turning, she found Finnick rushing towards Santa’s Village, his green Starbucks apron loose and flapping along with him. Thresh and Rue were gone for the day while she and Peeta were closing; she was doing a lackluster job of sweeping up candy cane wrappings while he took out the trash.

“What’s up?” she asked the man, taking in his flushed complexion and mussed locks. Being Finnick, however, he still looked handsome—his disheveled appearance making him more so. She’d never tell him and blow up his big head even more. “You’re all gross and sweaty. You don’t want Annie to see that.”

“I’m actually here because Annie needs to see you,” he informed her.

Katniss placed the broom to the side. “Why?”

“I don’t know. So, you could talk about girl shit or whatever,” Finnick retorted. “Will you go already?”

“I’ll finish up.” Turning, Katniss found Peeta with the broom. “Go on. I’ll make Finnick help me finish up since his girlfriend has decided to kidnap you.”

“What do you girls talk about anyway?” Finnick asked.

“We don’t talk,” she retorted. “We just practice our kissing techniques on each other and make sure we’re wearing the correct cup sizes by jumping up and down together.”

Finnick smirked, brows wagging. “Sign me up for the next talk.”

She was already walking away. “Get bent.”

“Have fun, Katniss.”

She turned at the call to find Peeta staring at her, Santa hat atop his blond locks and sans beard.

This Santa—red jacket open revealing his fitted white tea—was one that she’d consider telling all her wants to.

And that was bothersome.

++++++

The gate was halfway up in front of Zara’s storefront, but Annie who was working on a display in the front window spotted her immediately.

“Thanks for coming!” Annie said as she pushed the gate up to let Katniss into the store.

The store was in utter disarray, thanks to their sale, and Katniss looked around at the salespeople walking around like zombies as they began cleaning up their sectors. She did not envy them at all, not having the stomach or tolerance for customer service.

She’d take screaming children over folding t-shirts any day.

“What’s up?” she asked as Annie walked her through the store.

“Our manager wanted me as well as some of the other leads to get more into dressing people,” Annie started. “She suggested that we asked a friend to come in or even someone who worked in the mall. You’re both so I picked you.”

Katniss looked around at the store, wary of what exactly Annie would dress her in.

“It’s kind of late to be doing this…”

“You still have thirty minutes to close right? Finnick promised that he’d help Peeta finish so you could do this.” Annie batted her ridiculously long lashes at Katniss. “Please? I have the outfit picked out and everything!”

Katniss sighed. “Okay, what do I do?”

Annie led her towards the dressing rooms. “I have everything set up in the first booth. Go ahead and put it on, then come back out, I’ll take some pictures and you’ll be done.”

“Okay fine.” Katniss stepped inside and into the booth to look over the outfit. “The things I do for people.”

++++++

“You ready?”

Katniss avoided her reflection before stepping out of the dressing room.

Annie was talking to one of the other salespeople but quickly shooed them away when she saw Katniss in the outfit that she had picked out.

“You look so beautiful.” Annie rounded her before reaching to the front register and taking a stack of necklaces. “You need a statement necklace.” She picked out a silver and gold coiled necklace, helping Katniss put it on. “Now, I’m going to undo your braid.”

Katniss waited, letting the woman run her fingers through her waves. “Am I done?”

“Let me just bring you to a full-length mirror,” Annie replied with a cheerful smile.

Taking her hand, Katniss was led to the middle of the store where a pillar stood, a long mirror on its side.

“Go on,” Annie urged. “Take a look.”

Taking a deep breath, Katniss approached the mirror and looked up.

She looked…radiant.

Annie had picked out a sleeveless faux leather dress with round neckline and fitted knee-length skirt. It was jet black and the coiled necklace brought out the slight metallic shimmer in the dress. For her feet, Katniss wore ruched knee high boots with a slight kitten heel; they were comfortable and perfect for winter.

“I don’t look too bad,” she admitted to her friend.

“You’re gorgeous and you _need_ to get this dress,” Annie told her. “I mean it’s on sale and you get the mall employee discount.”

“What would I need a dress like this for?” she argued. “I’m either here or at the cafe.”

“Maybe for a date or a job interview…or a certain Christmas party,” Annie pointed out. “Everyone needs an LBD, and this is a classic style. You can also let your sister borrow it when she’s older.”

“Even with the discount, this is probably too expensive,” Katniss told her.

“Why don’t I ring it up with the discounts and if you can’t afford it then I won’t bother you anymore?”

Katniss couldn’t help but laugh at Annie’s antics. “Did anyone tell you that you are an unbelievably convincing?”

“Some call it conniving,” the girl replied with a grin. “Come on!”

Together, they went to the cash wrap and after carefully removing the price tag from the dress, Annie went behind the first register.

Scanning the tag, Katniss saw the price on the display show up as $25, then down to $20, and then…$10.

“That can’t be right,” she said to her friend.

“It was originally $50, then in a previous sale it was priced down to 50% off, this current sale takes $5 off on items $25 or less, then finally your mall employee discount,” Annie informed her smugly. “Buy the damn dress, Katniss.”

Then, for some dumb reason, she bought the damn dress.

++++++

Walking into the breakroom, Katniss found Peeta waiting for her, the bag with Prim’s dress in his grasp and smug grin on his irritatingly adorable face.

“I see you got a dress,” he said as she approached him.

“I did,” Katniss grounded out. “Then Annie made me take pictures which she promises will never see the light of day.”

Standing from his seat, Peeta approached her and reached down, his hand sliding down her arm to take the Zara bag from her hand.

Katniss didn’t fail to notice the shiver that rush through her at the feel of his warm palm against her skin.

“So, I’ll pick you and Prim up at 6:00 tomorrow?” he asked, his face only inches from hers.

She swallowed her nervousness seeing the heat in Peeta’s gaze.

“Six is fine,” she replied tightly.

Putting an arm around her, Peeta led her out of the room.

“By the way—” His lips brushed against her ear and Katniss nearly melted right onto the floor. “I can’t wait to see you in your new dress.”

**End of Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

** Palace **

****

_Tell me what we built this for_  
On my way to somethin' more  
You're that one I can't ignore…

_-Sam Smith_

**_Part Two_ **

_December 20 th_

Katniss stepped out into the frigid air, buttoning up her peacoat as Peeta’s car pulled up in front of her trailer. She could feel her heart racing as he stepped out of the car and gave her a bright smile.

Since the realization that she may have feelings for the man, her unruly heart seemed to do nothing but react whenever he was around. It was a bothersome since Katniss had vowed never to feel…well, anything.

However, seeing Peeta with his hair swept back wearing navy slacks, a white button-up, and a red tie patterned with candy canes around his neck, was enough to have her reeling.

“Oh my God, Katniss—” Prim stepped out of their home and was now blatantly gawking at Peeta. “—he’s adorable. Does he have a younger brother for me?”

She looked to Prim in disbelief. “Since when did you start looking at boys?”

“Since I saw that guy,” Prim retorted with a grin. “Don’t worry, Katniss. He’s staring at you like you’re the star on top of a Christmas tree.”

Together, they approached Peeta and he beamed at the sisters.

“Hi.” He looked her over. “You look pretty. Not like you don’t always, but more now and…” Peeta wandered off and even in the darkness, she could see the flush on his cheeks. “I’m mucking this up.”

Katniss and Prim chuckled.

“That’s a high compliment since you haven’t seen my dress yet.” She took Prim’s hand, pulling her forward. “This is Prim, my sister. Prim, this is Peeta Mellark.”

Prim held her hand out boldly.

“I can’t believe they hide that face behind a beard…I mean—nice to meet you.”

Peeta chuckled and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you. Your sister says you’re a green thumb. You’ll have to check out my Mom’s greenhouse when you’re at the house.”

“Can’t wait!” Prim said excitedly before looking over at Katniss. “Let’s keep him.”

Prim went to the car, opening the door to the back seat before hopping in and closing it with a resounding thud, leaving the two outside.

“I guess we better get going,” Katniss sounded nervously.

“Yeah,” Peeta agreed before rushing to the passenger’s side and opening the door for her.

Before she stepped in, his hand suddenly reached, a finger brushing against her cheek.

“I’ve always thought you were beautiful, you know,” he told her softly. “Not just tonight, but really… from the moment I met you.”

Then, he was rushing to his side of the car, leaving her warm at his words.

++++++

The Mellark Mansion was a sight to behold and, as they stepped inside, Katniss felt just a little intimidated seeing how nicely dressed everyone was. She hesitated, her hands on the top button of her peacoat.

Prim was already removing her coat and handing it to the front door attendant dressed as an elf, revealing her mauve dress, white tights, and brown ankle boots. Her blue eyes flitted from one thing to another, from the overhead chandelier to the giant Christmas tree in the Mellarks’ living room to their left.

Peeta pointed to the right. “There’s a buffet in the dining room right over there—”

“I’ll catch you guys later!” Prim called out and rushed towards the line of chafing dishes.

“That is a girl who knows what she wants,” Peeta remarked as they watched Prim piling food on her plate. He turned to Katniss. “May I take your coat?”

“Oh yeah—" Her hands went to the rest of her buttons hesitantly. “Maybe I’ll keep it on…”

Peeta shook his head. “You’re showing off your dress.”

Katniss backed away. “You’re going to have to take this coat off me—"

“Fine.”

Stepping in front of her, Peeta’s hands went to her collar. He met her eyes, asking for permission and Katniss nodded stiffly.

Carefully, his hands drifted down to the first button. Eyes remaining on her, Katniss’ breath hitched feeling Peeta undo the button. He continued down the line and her chest tightened in nervous anticipation, everything around her seeming to fade.

There was nothing and no one, but Peeta and that smell of cedar and cinnamon between them.

Katniss closed her eyes, leaning to take him in just a little bit more—

“Peeta!”

They pulled apart and Peeta quickly helped her out of her coat, just as a golden-haired couple stopped in front of them. The man wore a sharp black tuxedo while the woman wore a navy gown, her hair up in an elegant chignon.

“Katniss.” Peeta held her coat in one hand and pressed the other one to the small of her back. “These are my parents, Ellie and Dashiell Mellark.”

She shook both their hands. “Nice to meet you.”

Ellie went to her immediately.

“We’re so glad you decided to attend.” She put an arm around Katniss’ shoulders, leading her further into the house. “When Peeta kept on talking about the beautiful Christmas elf at work, we just had to meet you.”

Katniss looked over her shoulder to where Peeta and Dashiell trailed behind them, her eyes on Peeta’s reddening face.

She turned back to Ellie. “He talks about me that much?”

“Not that much,” Peeta muttered.

“Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Mush,” his mother replied affectionately. “We just think that it’s nice that he’s so sweet on you.” Ellie looked to her husband. “Right, Dash?”

“Yeah, and we just wanted to meet our future daughter-in-law,” the man replied, smiling handsomely.

Peeta favored his father’s looks, right down to the lift of his mouth.

“Okay, I’m going to take Katniss around the house!” He quickly put an arm around her, extracting her from his mother’s grasp. “We’ll see you later!”

“Sorry about that,” Peeta said as soon as they were out of his parents’ sights. “They just love to be involved.”

Katniss smiled at him. “It’s fine… _Mush_.”

He slapped his palm to her forehead. “I can’t believe she called me that in front of you.”

She chuckled at his bashfulness. “Care to tell me about the name?”

“Apparently, I was a big baby, lots of rolls and round cheeks,” Peeta recalled. “All the nurses used to tickle my mushy tummy, so they nicknamed me Mush—and I guess it stuck.”

She gave him a onceover, looking over his broad, fit figure, strong jaw…and soft lips.

“Well, you grew out of that.”

Peeta led her to a room towards the back of the house and as they entered, Katniss was surprised to find Prim, sitting on the coffee table, chatting with the group.

One of the guys—a blond—waved them over.

“Peeta, we’re just getting to know our new little sister.” The man’s gaze went to Katniss and a smirk rose on his lips. “And you must be our new sister-in-law.” Standing, he went to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Rye Mellark. Peeta’s cooler, hotter brother.”

She nodded at him, a little dazed at the insinuation. “Katniss Everdeen.”

A pretty blonde with shoulder length curls approached and Rye put an arm around her.

“I’m Delly, Rye’s wife,” she said with a wide, friendly smile. “It’s really nice to finally meet you.”

Katniss snapped, turning to Peeta. “How much have you’ve been talking about me?”

A brunette with sharp eyes joined their group.

“Pretty much since he came home from that mall orientation,” she informed her with a sardonic smile. “I’m Johanna, Jackson’s wife.” Nodding her head at the man talking to Prim before retuning her gaze to Katniss. “You’re right, Peeta. She has the hips to deliver a Mellark baby.”

“I did not say that!” Peeta sputtered before looking to Katniss. “I did _not_ say that.”

“Don’t tease,” Delly told Johanna. “You’ll scare her away.”

Peeta looked like he was going to combust. “I can just you drive back home if you want—”

Katniss couldn’t take the look on his face.

Suddenly, she was laughing and Peeta’s face washed over in relief as he joined her.

Taking his hand, Katniss gave it a squeeze. “I think we’ll stay.”

He entwined their fingers, squeezing hers in return.

“Okay then…stay.”

++++++

After meeting Jackson (the smartest Mellark, according to him), Katniss learned that except for Peeta, the rest of the family worked at their bakery.

“Why aren’t you working at the bakery?” she asked her friend.

“I wanted some outside experience,” Peeta explained. “My major is business, so I’ll be there soon enough.”

Jackson managed the whole store while Rye and their father worked in the kitchen. Ellie was in charge of the front and Delly worked at the counter. Behind the scenes, Johanna oversaw public outreach such as social media and advertisement.

Each couple had met in college, Johanna was a TA in one of Jackson’s classes. Delly and Rye were partners for a sociology project.

“Mom was Dad’s math tutor,” Peeta told her. “He almost failed the class just to get more time with her.”

“What you Mellarks will do when you fall in love,” Katniss joked.

“How about your parents?” Delly asked curiously.

Katniss sat back as Prim joined her, sitting on the armrest of the loveseat she occupied with Peeta.

“Oh…well…my parents knew each other since they were kids,” she told them haltingly. “Dad always loved Mom, but she saw him as a friend—”

Something stuck to her throat at the memory of her parents, young and beautiful.

Prim put a hand on her sister’s shoulder in understanding.

“Then, in high school,” Prim continued for her. “Our mom was in charge of the talent show and Dad auditioned for a spot.”

Katniss reached for her sister’s hand and they shared a smile.

“And when Dad’s turn came to try out, he put his mouth to the mic—” Katniss heard her voice crack, and Peeta immediately took her other hand. “—and even the birds outside stopped to listen to him sing.”

“Katniss inherited his singing talent, you know,” Prim told the group, pride in her voice.

Peeta looked to her, eyes bright. “Really?”

Katniss shook her head. “Not really.” She stood up abruptly. “I think I’m going to grab something to eat.”

She was already out the door before anyone could stop her.

++++++

“I knew I’d find you here.”

Prim joined her at the round dining table inside the Mellark’s kitchen. The caterers were using it to store the extra food and Katniss had swiped a piece of cake from a discarded tray.

“Am I that transparent?” Katniss replied.

Prim took her fork and cut a piece into the cake for herself.

“Only to me. You’re a stress eater.” She looked to her older sister. “I’m sorry that I upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me,” Katniss told her. “It’s just hard for me to remember our old life.”

Prim nodded in understanding.

“When you weren’t a nineteen-year-old trying to make ends meet and raising your teenage sister—”

“No, having you with me was a non-negotiable,” she insisted. “I just miss them.”

“Me, too,” Prim said. She looked around the kitchen, painted a buttercream yellow, and looking like it was modeled like an old country kitchen. “I like the Mellarks.”

“So do I.”

Her mind went to Peeta with his sweet smile and that stare that made her stomach flutter.

“Is there one that you like most?” Prim teased.

“I just happen to know one more than I know the others,” Katniss reasoned.

“It’s okay to like Peeta, you know,” her sister said. “I know it’s hard not to be afraid…”

Katniss cut her off. “You shouldn’t concern yourself with things like that.”

“I’m just saying,” Prim replied. “Come on. Peeta said that Annie and Finnick are looking for you. Also, Haymitch is here…with Effie.”

“Now this I have to see.” Katniss stood and Prim followed. She put her hands to her sister’s shoulders, turning to faced her. “You know there is no one I rather spend Christmas with than you, right?”

“I know,” Prim told her. “But I also think it’s okay to want to add some people into the mix.”

++++++

Walking into the living room, Katniss found Peeta talking to Annie and Finnick. Haymitch and Effie sat on the opposite couch, sugar-rimmed drinks in their hands. Prim had gone to check out the dessert table and would join them after she got her treats.

Peeta caught her tentative steps and jumped from his seat. “You okay?”

Katniss nodded, touched by the worry in his gaze.

“I’m sorry. The holidays are still kind of raw for me.”

His fingers went to caress her chin before he lifted it to meet her eyes.

“Understood,” he said quietly. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

She smiled, a full one just for him. “So am I.”

“Katniss!” Annie rushed over to check her outfit out. “I am _so_ good. The heels though—you have amazing legs. Next time I dress you, I’m putting you in some fuck-me boots.”

“No. I don’t want boots advertising that I’m open for business,” Katniss protested.

“Because she isn’t!” The two turned to look over at Peeta, who suddenly blushed. “I mean, because you don’t want to attract the wrong man and—Finnick is calling me! Bye!”

He suddenly sprinted over to Finnick and Thresh, who just arrived.

“That boy is ten levels of in love with you,” Annie told her. “Put him out of his misery and just mount him on that Santa throne!”

Now she was all red. “Annie!”

“Oh, come on—” Annie turned to Haymitch and Effie. “Haymitch! Effie! Doesn’t Peeta have a huge thing for Katniss?”

“Hell yeah!” Haymitch responded. “At orientation, he was so distracted when you walked in, he knocked over a whole coffee carafe. It took Finnick forever to clean that mess up.”

“Put him out of his misery, love,” Effie added with a bright smile. “We’ve added some really cute holiday lingerie at the store—”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” she hissed. “His parents are around here, and I much rather not have them hear how you’re all trying to get me to seduce their youngest!”

“I don’t think there would be much need for seduction.” Katniss turned to find Ellie grinning at them. She hooked her arm with Katniss’. “I think a simple Christmas kiss would suffice to make him yours.”

“Oh my God…” She put her face in her hand. “This is a Christmas nightmare.”

Ellie chuckled. “Cheer up. Dash is getting ready to play for us.” She excused them before leading Katniss to the front of the wide living room. “The kids tell me that your Dad was a performer, too.”

“Just for us,” Katniss told her. “He was a truck driver the rest of the time.”

“And your mother?”

“She was a nurse.” Katniss turned to Ellie. “Prim wants to follow in her footsteps and eventually go to nursing school. For now, I’m just trying to keep her fed.”

“That’s a lot on you, sweetheart,” Ellie said sadly. “If you need anything, please ask for it. We like you, not just because Peeta adores you, but because we can see your goodness and strength. Prim is a smart and sweet kid and that has a lot to do with you being such a great example.”

“You hardly know me, Mrs. Mellark,” she said softly.

“It’s not hard to see your goodness within minutes of talking to you.” Ellie patted her arm. She nodded over to the open doorway where Peeta and Prim were standing with the rest of the family. “Go on. I need to go grab Dash’s guitar.”

She joined her sister, munching on a sugar cookie, and grinned. “You’re going to be up all night.”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday. What are we planning on doing?” Prim responded with a shrug.

“We’re going ice skating,” Delly, who was standing behind them with Rye, said. “You two should come.”

Prim turned to her excitedly. “Can we?”

“I don’t mind picking you up,” Peeta added with a small smile. “And, if you don’t like skating, you can hang out with Johanna.”

Katniss looked over at Johanna, resting back against Jackson. “You don’t like to ice skate?”

“No, I’m actually pretty good.” She nodded up at her husband. “Some blond put a baby in me and is now too paranoid to let me do anything.” Despite her words, Johanna grinned at her husband who pulled her closer and placed a kiss atop her head.

“Attention everyone!” Dash sat in front of the Christmas tree, guitar in his hands. “As you know, we Mellarks love a good Christmas singalong.” The Mellarks let out raucous cheers. “So, let’s get started.”

With that, Dash started the beginning riff of “Jingle Bells”.

Soon everyone was joining the round of Christmas carols, singing at the top of their lungs, including herself.

From her place, she spotted the singers of the group (Delly, Jackson, Annie, and surprisingly Haymitch), those in-between (Prim, Peeta, Effie, Rye) and those who couldn’t carry a tune but were still enthusiastic (Finnick and Thresh).

Then, there was Johanna, who flat out didn’t sing.

Katniss was surrounded in warmth of those around her. Their smiles…their joy…their affection—somewhere along the way, Peeta had pulled his arm around her shoulders and she had found herself resting back against him.

For the first time in a long time, Katniss felt cared for and she let herself bask in the warm affection of the man holding her.

“As we end our round of Christmas carols, I’d like to see if anyone would like to make a suggestion or even perform,” Dash announced. He looked to Ellie and then at the crowd. “We’re all family here so don’t be shy—Katniss?”

Oh crap, she hadn’t realized that she had stepped forward—or was she pushed?

No…her feet had been the ones that pushed her along with, she suspected, her heart.

She cleared her throat nervously. “Um…okay.”

Approaching Dash, he moved aside to let her sit in the chair he occupied and took a seat next to Ellie.

Her gaze went to Prim, who nodded in encouragement, then to Peeta.

He gave her a smile, full of hope, and Katniss felt her courage lift.

“May I borrow your guitar?” she asked Dash and he handed it to her with a gentle smile.

“I’m going to sing the song that made my Mom fall in love with my Dad,” she told everyone and looked to Prim, whose blue eyes filled. “If it weren’t for this song, my sister and I wouldn’t be here. So, it is incredibly special song to our family. If you know it, feel free to join in.”

Making sure that her fingers were at correct place, she strummed gently.

“ _I'll light the fire_

_You place the flowers in the vase_

_That you bought today_ …”

Katniss knew that her voice was shaky, but it was because it had been a long time since she had sung. Singing was been mentally painful for her, it reminded her too much of her father with his golden voice.

It hurt to think that she would never hear his voice again.

But those first few line put a balm on her heart for she realized his voice was still here.

It was in her.

“ _Staring at the fire_

_For hours and hours while I listen to you_

_Play your love songs all night long for me_

_Only for me_ …”

Her eyes once again went to where Peeta and Prim stood. Her sister mouthed the words along with her, knowing them by heart as it had been their lullaby as kids.

Then, there was Peeta, with his stare so fierce that her heart raced at the heat of it.

“ _Come to me now_

_And rest your head for just five minutes_

_Everything is done_ …”

Dash joined her, harmonizing with her easily.

“ _Such a cozy room_

_The windows are illuminated_

_By the evening sunshine through them_

_Fiery gems for you, only for you_ …”

When they reached the chorus, everyone joined in, singing heartily—and Katniss felt them there.

Her Mom and Dad, their voices entwined with everyone else as they sang their love song.

“ _Our house is a very, very, very fine house_

_With two cats in the yard_

_Life used to be so hard_

_Now everything is easy 'cause of you_ …”

++++++

_December 22 nd_

There was a definite shift between herself and Peeta.

Since the last weekend, Katniss had found herself quietly falling for Peeta—and for his family. She had realized early on that she had developed something for the man, but the more time she spent with him the more it had grown into something deeper.

Something that she wasn’t sure how to process.

After the party, Peeta drove her and Prim back home. Ellie and Dash had sent them off with full hugs—and a picnic basket overflowing with leftovers that would last them the week.

With Prim in the back, rifling through the basket, she sat in the front looking out, seeing homes decorated with Christmas lights and open windows with Christmas trees. She and Prim didn’t have a tree since they couldn’t fit it into the trailer.

Plus, since their parents died, she didn’t have the heart to decorate.

Peeta seemed to sense the melancholia that had taken over because she felt his hand reach for hers, entwining their fingers, his thumb grazing along her skin. The motion sent rivulets of fire to run through her veins and she took a deep breath quelling the hunger that had been dormant for so long.

When they arrived at home, Prim had quickly jumped out of the car with the basket, leaving them alone.

Somehow, her face found its place in his palm and he drew her closer until their lips were just a breath away.

She wanted it and it was right there before her—

Then, the sudden honk of car passing by—Haymitch and Effie—had broken the spell.

Katniss squeaked a goodbye and rushed into the trailer.

Sunday had thankfully been easy.

The rest of the Mellarks had assembled at a nearby skating rink and, immediately upon their arrival, they had all scrambled onto the ice except for Johanna, who was content to drink her hot chocolate.

Peeta and his brothers had been on hockey teams, so it wasn’t a surprise that they were good. However, seeing Delly do a triple axel was a sight to behold.

She and Prim had decided to skate smooth circles around the rink, like they did as girls. Katniss had been the one to teach her sister, but Prim had surpassed her, having learned how to spin and skate backwards.

Her time alone with Peeta had been minimal, their eyes meeting once when he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

Drifting out of her reverie, Katniss placed her boots inside her locker, closing her eyes for a moment.

The café had been busy today and she was absentminded, thoughts focused on her feelings on the man who she would be working with for the next four hours.

“You okay?”

Katniss jumped at the voice, banging her head against the locker.

“Ow!” Her hand went to her head and she turned to find Peeta, who quickly put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“Sorry I scared you.” Peeta helped her to a chair; he looked over her before moving her hand off her head to check the spot himself. “No bump…” His eyes went to hers. “Don’t look dilated…”

“It sounded harder than it was,” she assured him. “I’m a lot more embarrassed than in pain.”

He smiled at her in relief. “Let’s walk over together.”

Peeta quickly put his beard and glasses before holding out his arm to her.

Taking it, they walked out of the breakroom and down the hallway toward the mall floor.

“It was really nice of your parents to let Prim help out at the bakery today,” Katniss started as they went onto the public floor. “I was worried about her just sitting around our place during winter break.”

Several kids stopped in place seeing them cross the floor and head towards Santa’s Village and it warmed her to see how children were still enchanted with Santa.

While she was enchanted with him for a completely different reason.

“Delly needed help with handing out orders and Johanna gets tired—and angry—easily these days,” Peeta replied. “My family adores you two. My mom wanted me to make sure that you got a decent break today. Also, my whole family demands that you come over for Christmas Eve.”

Katniss beamed at him.

“If you feel like picking me up, as I’m pretty sure that Prim is planning to just live at your house now, then I’d love to come.”

“I’ll be there at the usual time,” Peeta replied. “How was the diner today?”

“I had two returns to the cook because the eggs weren’t scrambled enough and a kid who spilled chocolate milk all over the table and me,” she told him. “All in a day’s work.”

They could see as they neared Santa’s Village that it would be a busy evening.

“What are you doing after you’re done being Santa?”

“After break, I’ll be back at University,” he said. “I usually take the closing shift at the bakery so I can study in-between rushes.” Peeta turned to her. “When you’re done being my elf, what’s your plan?”

They waved at Thresh, who smirked at them, and headed over to their spots.

“I don’t know,” she said honestly. “I might ask for more shifts at the diner. Maybe apply at another restaurant. I know hostesses get paid decently—”

“Why don’t you work at the bakery?” he suddenly blurted out. “Before you argue—and I know you will—you have restaurant experience and it’s a lot calmer there. It could give you a chance to gain some experience—”

“What is this really about?” she asked him suddenly.

Peeta went quiet for a moment.

“I’m not ready to be over,” he told her, tone resigned. “After Christmas is all over, I don’t want…us…to be over.”

She went to stand in front of him and her hands reached for his.

“Just because Santa’s Village is over doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends,” she told him softly.

His hands tightened on hers.

“What if I don’t want us to be just friends?”

There was a cough and they turned to find Thresh grinning at them.

“Hate to break this up,” he said. “But we have a line rounding the village to see Santa.”

Katniss nodded and went back to her spot, next to Santa.

“This isn’t over.”

She looked to Peeta and nodded.

“I highly doubt it would be.”

Peeta reached over and squeezed her hand, quickly letting go as they heard the scurry of footsteps.

As the first child headed in, Katniss pasted on a smile and went to greet her.

++++++

_Christmas Eve_

The knock on the door came as they were getting ready to be picked up.

“Coming!” Katniss called out before turning to Prim’s closed door. “Prim! You better be ready!”

“Just putting on my shoes!” her sister yelled back.

Opening the door, Katniss was surprised to find Peeta waiting at the bottom of the steps.

She gave him a smile. “Are we late?”

“Can I come in?” he asked, and Katniss widened the door.

She was aware that this would be the first time that Peeta had been inside their trailer. Her eyes looked around making sure that there wasn’t anything possibly embarrassing laying around—she tended to take her bras off as soon she got home from work.

“Sure.” Katniss stepped back, allowing him to come inside. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know if you’d be up for it but, after dinner, we’re going to midnight mass,” he explained. “My mom thought it would be better for you to sleep over since it would be so late when we got back to the house.”

Katniss approached him, arms crossed.

“Did she tell you to ask us? Or did she pretty much just tell you to make sure we packed our bags?”

“The second thing,” he admitted begrudgingly. “I know she’s overstepping, but she’s in mothering mode—"

“We’d love to stay over,” Katniss interrupted. “Have a seat—” She cleared a space on their tiny couch. “—here. There’s water…and water in the fridge. I’ll let Prim know to pack an overnight bag.”

She left him, rushing down their tight hallway and knocking on Prim’s door.

Her sister opened the door abruptly.

“I heard and am already packing. Just wanted you to have some time alone with Peeta.”

Prim closed the door just as quickly.

It seemed that everyone had their own agenda when it came to her and Peeta.

++++++

“Katniss! Prim!” Ellie greeted them as soon as they stepped into, giving them both a hug. “So glad you could come.”

Dash—as he now insisted she call him—joined the three, a huge smile on his face.

“Hello, my lovelies!” He hugged them both, before wrapping an arm around Katniss. “How’s my Songbird?”

“We’ve had so many guests from the party asking about Peeta’s girlfriend and her gorgeous voice,” Ellie remarked as Peeta stepped inside with their overnight bags.

“Mom,” he warned.

“Don’t worry, Mush,” Ellie replied. “I told them you’re just friends…for now. Why don’t you show Katniss where her and Prim’s room is?”

“Mrs. Mellark is going to show me her new orchid in the greenhouse,” Prim told her sister. “I’ll catch up with you.”

The two walked off, talking about what fertilizer was being used to help growth.

“And I’m going to go check on the roast,” Dash added. “Dinner is in an hour.”

Peeta picked up the bags, giving Katniss a smile. “I guess it’s just me and you.”

He led her up the stairs and down the long hallway lined with framed photos of the family at various stages of growth. Katniss saw Rye and Delly’s spring wedding, bridesmaids all in pale yellow—including a frowning Johanna. Jackson and Johanna’s wedding looked to be in the autumn, rust bridesmaid dresses and khaki colored tuxedos.

“I’m guessing you’re getting the winter wedding,” she joked as they stopped at a closed door, a hanging sign with Peeta’s name on it. “I mean—” She waved her hand over at the photos. “Spring wedding…autumn wedding…”

Peeta chuckled. “Planning our wedding already, sweetheart?”

“Oh no—your mother…and just about everyone else is on it.”

Katniss stepped inside the room, her eyes taking in the soft blue walls and the plaid bedding. She walked over to the dresser where a family photo stood; the Mellark brothers were still kids and they were standing in front of a cabin, Ellie and Dash flanking the boys’ sides.

“We used to go to this cabin every summer,” he said, joining her.

She could feel his warm breath against her; as if she just pressed back slightly, his lips would be against the curve of her neck.

“Looks like a nice place.” Katniss swallowed down the nervous anticipation as his hand moved her hair off her shoulder. “Why did you stop going?”

“We grew up—” He moved closer, his cheek against her hair. “—Jackson and Rye got married.”

“And you?” Katniss lean back against him, taking his hand in hers to bring his arm across her waist. “What did you do?”

She closed her eyes and waited. For what, she wasn’t sure.

But Katniss wanted it.

Rye’s jovial voice suddenly called out from downstairs.

“Merry Christmas Eve! Where is everyone?”

It was like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on them.

They jumped apart, flushed and breathless.

Katniss turned to meet Peeta’s heated stare. “You should go.”

“If I don’t?” he countered.

She didn’t know the answer.

++++++

Last year, their first holiday without their parents, had been the worst Christmas Eve of their lives.

Katniss and Prim had just moved into the trailer as they had just lost their home a month earlier. She had just started her job at the café, working long shifts and leaving a mourning sister on her own.

She had come home with leftovers given by Franny. Together, she and Prim ate the food straight from the takeout containers. Then, they cuddled together on the couch watching Christmas movies as Prim silently cried against her shoulder.

Once Prim had fallen asleep, she cleaned up their Christmas dinner and then went into the bathroom to sob into her hands.

This Christmas Eve was one of the best of their lives.

She watched Prim laughing at Rye’s stories about he and Peeta’s time in high school. Both had been on the wrestling team and Rye was recalling an initiation where they had to shave one side of their head.

“Only Peeta and I ended up being the only idiots who did it,” Rye told them.

“The school photos were horrendous,” Ellie recalled.

“I made them work in the back of the bakery until their hair grew back in,” Dash added with a grin.

“I feel like I blanked on that whole year,” Peeta said from where he sat next to Katniss.

“Don’t worry,” Jackson retorted. “We still have the photos to help you remember.”

“You weren’t so squeaky clean,” Johanna told her husband. “Didn’t you once wake up completely naked in front of your dorm with some very graphic drawings all over the back of your body?”

“Yeah, pledge life was hell,” the man replied.

It had been a long time since she had laughed so much, her jaw muscles ached, not used to feeling the rise of a true smile.

Prim soaked in the attention of being the youngest of the group.

Her sister spent a lot of time alone in their trailer while she worked. The Hawthornes were nearby, but Prim’s friendship with Rory was slowly changing and they were drifting in different directions. It had been the same for her and Gale, Rory’s older brother. Good friends they had been in high school, they had drifted apart because he had wanted more, and she couldn’t give it.

Dinner eaten; Ellie brought in the strawberry cake that she had baked for dessert.

As Katniss bit into her piece a rush of familiarity hit her tongue.

“Do you sell this at the bakery?” she asked.

“Yes. It was my mother’s recipe,” Ellie told her proudly. “Why?”

“We’ve had this cake before,” Prim told the family.

Katniss placed her fork down.

“Whenever our Dad came home from a long drive, he would bring a strawberry cake—this one.”

“He always said it was because it was a treat to be back home with his girls,” Prim recalled.

“And that the cake just sweetened the deal,” Katniss added with a laugh. “It’s nice to taste it again.”

A hand reached underneath the table to squeeze hers.

++++++

_Christmas_

Midnight mass had been a whole new experience for Katniss and Prim.

The warmth of the church, the statues, and the smell of frankincense and myrrh—it had been a little overwhelming at first. However, being surrounded by the Mellarks with Peeta to her left and Prim to her right made her feel a sense of belonging in the new setting.

She didn’t know any prayers. The only ones she remembered were during her parents’ funeral, and she buried those words along with her memories of that horrible day.

Instead, she allowed Peeta to help her and to share the missal so she could read the prayers. She let their hands join during the ‘Our Father’ and kneeled whenever he kneeled.

The music, however, was familiar—Christmas carols.

Her heart clenched as the beginning strains of ‘Oh Come All Ye Faithful’ began and everyone started to sing.

“ _O come, all ye faithful, joyful and triumphant_

_O come ye, o come ye to Bethlehem_

_O come and behold Him, born the King of Angels_ …”

Katniss remembered her father’s voice on Christmas morning singing this song along with the radio—that last Christmas before—

The tears came suddenly, heavy and heaving. Katniss looked down, letting her sobs out in small whimpers. Prim’s arm came around her shoulders, soothing and full of understanding.

Peeta placed his hand over hers.

“Let it out,” he told her.

At the end of the mass, the rest of the family went to their cars; Prim leaving with Ellie and Dash.

Peeta led her to the side of the church where a candlelit shrine stood for the Virgin Mary.

He took a glassed candle from underneath the shrine and placed it into one of the rows.

Taking a lighting stick, he placed it against a lit candle to kindle a flame before lighting the candle that he had taken.

“For your parents,” Peeta explained, the flame reflected in his eyes. “Every Christmas we will come back here and light one for them.”

There, underneath the soft candlelight and the beatific face of the Virgin Mary, she realized that she was in love with Peeta Mellark.

++++++

By the time they got home, everyone had gone to bed. Katniss bid Peeta a shy goodnight before rushing upstairs as he went the den, which he was using as his makeshift bedroom.

When she entered the bedroom, Prim was already fast asleep. She quickly undressed and got into her sweater and pajama pants before scooting next to Prim.

Leaning down, she kissed the top of Prim’s head. “Merry Christmas, Prim.”

Sleep didn’t come. Katniss felt restless, her mind on the events of the last few days.

Resigned to being wide awake, she got up, deciding to go get a glass of milk to calm her nerves.

Quietly, she snuck down into the Mellarks kitchen grabbing a glass from the cupboard before filling it with cold milk.

Taking the glass, she headed into the living room, sitting on the loveseat so she could be by the Christmas tree, still sparkling with its bright white lights and multi-colored ornaments. Though the room was cold, the seat was comfortable and, placing her glass on the coffee table in front of her, Katniss soaked in the glow of the tree.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Peeta was suddenly plopping himself next to her and she shook her head, before looking back to the tree.

“Family.”

“What?” Peeta asked in confusion.

“You asked me once what was my biggest unattainable.” Katniss turned to him, feeling the tears form in her eyes. “It’s family.” Settling, she met his eyes. “But it wasn’t unattainable—” She found her mouth rising in a smile. “You’re one hell of a Santa, Peeta.”

He gazed at her in concern. “I don’t understand.”

“You, Dash, Ellie…your brothers…Delly and Johanna…you gave me and Prim a family.” Katniss choked back a sob. “And, we haven’t had that in a really long time.”

“Oh, Katniss.” Peeta pulled her close, settling her onto his lap. “All I ever wanted to do was to make you smile and make you believe in good again…to make you believe in Christmas.”

“You did,” she promised. “Thank you for that—” Katniss couldn’t help but smile, her voice lowering. “—Santa.”

Peeta let out a soft growl before his lips descended on hers.

The room was freezing, but Katniss could feel nothing but his warm lips against her own, the slight pressure of his mouth coaxing her own into opening. He dipped his tongue in, asking her for permission and she gave it, winding her arms around him, pressing her chest to his, and allowing herself to fall completely into their kiss.

“I might’ve fallen in love with you,” she whispered against his lips as they separated.

Peeta let out a husky laugh. “That’s about the best Christmas present I could ever receive.”

She rested her head against his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, Peeta.”

He kissed the top of her head. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

Katniss never made it back to her room.

Instead, she awoke Christmas morning, a blanket over her and wrapped in Peeta’s arms.

++++++

_December 27 th_

Katniss and Peeta stared at the remains of Santa’s Village, now disassembled and ready to go back to mall storage.

“Do you think you’ll miss it?” Peeta asked, an arm around her shoulders, and a glow in his eyes.

They had been ribbed mercilessly by his brothers and Prim after Ellie had revealed finding them asleep in front of the Christmas tree. When Katniss had admitted (more like muttered) that they were together, a collective cheer had sounded from the whole family.

“Finally!” Dash cried out before placing a kiss to her cheek. “Welcome to the family, Songbird. I’m counting on you to lead the caroling next Christmas.”

Delly hugged her excitedly. “You can borrow my wedding dress! We’re about the same size!”

“Come on, Delly,” Johanna called out. “It’s too soon to think about that. Plus, if anything, she can use my wedding dress since it’s more an autumn or winter style. Perfect for a Christmas wedding.”

Prim didn’t care either way—as long as she was maid of honor.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Katniss shook her head.

“The uniform definitely not, and the kids…most of them were okay,” she replied. “I will miss you being Santa, though.”

Peeta turned to her, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her against him.

“You want to know a secret?” he whispered into her ear.

Her arms wove around his neck. “Tell me.”

“I kept the suit,” Peeta revealed with a smirk. “So, I can play Santa for you any time of the year.”

Katniss pressed up onto her toes, her lips going to Peeta’s in a full kiss.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“This is a public place, you two.” They turned to find Haymitch smiling at the couple. “Don’t make me take you into the office.”

Katniss snorted. “Funny.”

“We’ll see you and Effie on New Year’s Eve,” Peeta told the man before looking to her, love full in his eyes. “Ready?”

Katniss took his hand. “Let’s go.”

Together, they walked out of the mall.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. It was a long one, but I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I just recently watched Dash and Lily on Netflix and obviously enjoyed it since I made Mr. and Mrs. Mellarks names sound pretty damn similar. I didn’t realize this until my husband pointed it out!
> 
> The song that Katniss sings is “Our House” by Crosby, Stills, Nash, and Young.
> 
> As always, comments are always welcome on any of the posting sites as well as Tumblr.
> 
> I wanted to wish y’all a Happy Holidays and hope you have a great one wherever you are quarantining.
> 
> Take care of yourself and I’ll see you in the next chapter of ILYF!
> 
> -LaLa, Hubbs, and Toddler J

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don’t know where this idea came from. However, if you didn’t know, I worked retail for a long time, so I think it was just remembering the craziness of the mall on the holidays.
> 
> Also, I just wanted Peeta to wear a Santa suit.
> 
> So Katniss got her dresses without Peeta’s help…but she didn’t say Santa couldn’t help.
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying so far!
> 
> Next part on December 20th (Mellark Christmas Party day!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
